Vision
by Garis Miring
Summary: xWARNING: RATED Mx xSLASHx xSBRLx Ternyata diam-siam Sirius suka memerhatikan seseorang di kelas...


Vision

**Vision**

By: Remus Black

Mengabaikan setiap pelajaran di kelas adalah hal yang sangat biasa untuk seorang Sirius Black. Meskipun begitu, para guru tetap tidak punya alasan untuk menyangkal bahwa Sirius Black adalah salah satu murid paling cerdas yang pernah ada. Mereka hanya bisa memutar bola mata saat melihat anak berambut hitam itu tidur dengan nyenyaknya di sela-sela pembelajaran. Hal ini didukung oleh kenyataan juga bahwa Sirius Black sering duduk sebangku dengan James Potter. Singkatnya, kedua penghuni meja tersebut selalu terlihat membenamkan wajah dalam jubah masing-masing ketika seluruh anak berkonsentrasi penuh pada papan tulis.

xxx

Udara hangat dengan atmosfer penuh kesyahduan memenuhi ruangan kelas Mantra siang itu, mengajak siapa saja untuk segera memejamkan mata dan berkata, 'persetan dengan Flitwick'. 

Di bangku kedua dari belakang, Sirius Black sudah tahu dan terlalu hapal akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya:

1. Sepuluh menit pertama kelas dimulai, Ia masih duduk tegak dan menatap ke arah papan tulis.

2. Dua puluh menit berikutnya, Ia akan menyender pada kursi dan memainkan pena bulu serta perkamennya.

3. Sepuluh menit setelahnya barulah Ia menguap, rasa kantuk yang luar biasa mulai menyerang.

4. Satu detik kemudian, Ia sukses mendarat di alam mimpi.

Namun kali ini rasanya ada yang beda, Ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Hal ini tentu saja bukan dikarenakan oleh teori tentang Jampi Jenaka yang sedang diocehkan Profesor Flitwick di depan kelas. Tanpa sadar dari tadi Ia terus memfokuskan tatapannya ke sesuatu hal—ke seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Matanya terus terpaku pada sosok indah berkulit pucat. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kastil membuat gurat-gurat kilau indah pada setiap helai rambut coklatnya. Remus Lupin terlihat sangat menarik bahkan jika hanya dilihat dari belakang seperti sekarang ini, Sirius sangat setuju akan hal itu. Rupanya inilah yang menyibukkannya dari tadi hingga lupa untuk mengantuk.

Sirius menegakkan punggungnya untuk lebih meresapi setiap piksel dari pemandangan Remus Lupin yang sedang dinikmatinya. Dilihatnya bulu mata Remus yang indah mengayun anggun saat Ia mengedip, sangat jelas walaupun dilihat dari belakang. Sesekali diperhatikannya juga anak itu memainkan perkamennya tak jelas, rupanya Ia juga tidak memerhatikan pelajaran...

Sirius terlalu sibuk mengagumi sosoknya dari belakang sampai tidak menyadari apa sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukan Remus. Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, Sirius mengernyitkan dahinya. Dilihatnya Remus juga sedang bengong seperti dirinya—sedang memerhatikan seseorang lebih tepatnya. Oh, jadi dari tadi...

Siapa yang sebenarnya yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Remus?, Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Entah kenapa Ia merasa gusar.

Ia berusaha mengikuti jalur tatap Remus dan dapat melihat satu sosok anak perempuan, Lily Evans. Mungkinkah Remus sedang memerhatikan Lily? Mungkin saja, karena dari tadi Remus terlihat susah untuk melepaskan tatapannya ke arah itu sekali saja.

Ketika Ia ingin menyelidikinya lebih lanjut, bel tanda akhir pelajaran telah lebih dahulu berbunyi, diiringi sorak antusias anak-anak yang setelahnya langsung lari berhamburan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

Sirius punya kebiasaan untuk tidak berbaur dengan para 'bubaran' dan memilih untuk tinggal saja sampai semuanya benar-benar sepi. Ia benci berbaur dengan kerumunan karena Ia tahu pasti ada saja satu-dua anak gadis yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti itu. Bukannya sok populer atau apa, tapi kenyataan yang ada memang seperti itu.

Ia memandang sekeliling, ruangan sudah kosong. Tapi sekali lagi matanya terpaku pada sosok indah itu sekali lagi. Remus Lupin, bangkit dengan anggun, mengambil tas di sampingnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan gemulai sehingga lebih terlihat seperti suatu koreografi balet di mata Sirius. Ia mengulurkan jemarinya yang lentik dan mengangkat serta merapikan buku-bukunya dengan lembut ke dalam tasnya sehingga lebih terlihat seperti membelai daripada mengambil.

Segera setelah Remus hendak melangkah keluar dari ruangan, Sirius tersentak dan tanpa sadar menyerukan namanya.

"Remus!"

Anak berambut coklat itu menoleh. Bola matanya melirik anggun ke tempat Sirius berdiri. Ia tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati sahabat berambut hitamnya itu.

"Ada apa, Sirius?" katanya. Suaranya merdu seperti alunan seruling Skotlandia yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari perbukitan, membuat orang ingin mengheningkan cipta ketika mendengarnya.

"Er..."

Sirius bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Ia memanggilnya. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi terbius ketika harus berhadapan dengan Remus seperti ini.

Hanya di hadapan Remus.

Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa hanya di hadapan Remus.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika Remus makin mendekat, rambutnya, ujung hidungnya, garis bibirnya, dagunya, tekstur kulit lehernya, kerah bajunya, dan kancing di balik dasinya yang seolah menjerit minta dibuka begitu membuatnya frustasi.

"Remus, aku..." Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, otaknya terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kenampakan Remus Lupin di depannya.

Remus mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Remus, sebenarnya tadi... Aku... Kupikir tadi aku tidak tidur di sela-sela pelajaran..."

Remus membentuk lengkungan indah pada garis bibirnya, Ia tersenyum, begitu natural dan berkata, "bagus itu, Sirius... Tumben sekali, kau tidur cepat tadi malam, kukira?"

Sirius menggeleng tanpa berkedip, "Itu karena tadi..."

Remus mengedip, "apa?"

Sirius bicara tanpa berpikir, "Kau sering mencuri pandang ke arah Lily Evans ya?"

Remus mengedip lagi, disertai kernyitan, "apa? Tentu saja tidak"

Sirius tersenyum nakal, "jelas sekali, Remus... Ngaku sajalah..."

"Tentu tidak, Sirius... Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya agak sebal.

Seringai terlihat semakin kentara di wajah Sirius. Ia mengangkat bahu, "mungkin kau naksir dia?"

"Darimana kau dapat kesimpulan seperti itu?" Remus mengernyit, matanya menyipit.

"Karena dari tadi kulihat kau memerhatikannya sampai lupa mencatat—"

Remus mendengus, "apakah itu berarti dari tadi kau juga memerhatikanku"

Wajah Sirius memerah dengan cepat. Kata-kata Remus tepat menancap mengenai setiap organ dalam tubuhnya, dan Ia benci hal itu, ketika harus mengakui sesuatu yang sebelumnya telah ditebak oleh orang lain.

"Aku? Untuk apa—kenapa aku harus memerhatikanmu?"

Remus mengangkat bahu, "mungkin kau naksir aku?"

Perasaan yang dibencinya ini muncul lagi, perasaan ketika orang sudah terlebih dulu mengetahui—

Tunggu dulu, apakah itu berarti omongan Remus benar?

Tidak, tentu saja. Remus sahabatnya, Ia tidak mungkin menukar hubungan persahabatan ini hanya dengan seonggok perasaan aneh yang sekarang sedang bertengger di dinding perutnya.

Tapi apakah Ia dapat menyangkal bahwa dari tadi Ia memang memerhatikannya dan sibuk mengagumi kilau yang terdapat pada setiap rambut Remus? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak.

Melihat ekspresi kosong yang terpeta di wajah Sirius, Remus inisiatif untuk angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kenapa dari tadi kau terus memerhatikanku, Sirius?"

Remus meletakkan tasnya dan bergerak lebih dekat ke arah Sirius.

Sirius menggigit bibirnya, "yah, itu sebenarnya karena aku..."

Sirius mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat bola mata indah itu, warnanya yang coklat terpancar indah berkat bantuan sinar matahari. Semakin dekat, Ia dapat mendengar ritme napas Remus yang konstan. Anak itu perlahan memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh mulut Sirius dengan bibirnya.

Sirius memejamkan mata, Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang Remus, dengan sangat egoisnya, memonopoli mulut serta bibirnya dengan terus-terusan menggerakkan bibir indahnya di atas bibir Sirius. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sirius, Ia menjalankan jemarinya perlahan menjelajahi setiap inci bagian depan tubuh Sirius dan melanjutkannya ke punggung sambil terus mengerang-erang.

Tangan Sirius secara otomatis meraba tengkuk anak berambut coklat itu dan membelai rambutnya perlahan. Didengarnya Remus terus menggumam diantara bibir mereka yang tertaut satu sama lain.

Remus didesak oleh Sirius hingga terduduk di kursi, Ia tidak lagi memainkan jemarinya di punggung Sirius melainkan menggunakannya untuk menahan beban tubuh Sirius yang sekarang mengambil alih posisi di atasnya. Masih terus memejamkan mata, Remus menjejalkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sirius. Rupanya anak itu setuju dan mengirim umpan balik berupa sedikit tarikan dari lidahnya untuk menyuruh Remus memasukkannya lebih dalam.

Remus menurut dan mulai mengerang-erang liar. Tapi nampaknya Sirius sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu, Ia menyukainya. Setelah dirasanya cukup untuk merasakan berbagai sensasi yang terdapat pada bibir masing- masing, mereka melepasnya dan saling tatap dalam diam.

Beberapa butir keringat terlihat jelas di wajah Remus, begitu pula Sirius.

"Aku tidak naksir Lily..." kata Remus, "aku mencintaimu"

Sirius memutar bola mata, "kurasa setelah apa yang tadi terjadi di antara kita berdua, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan tentang itu..."

Remus tertawa dan Sirius menunduk untuk mencium lehernya. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna hingga membuat Remus tidak bisa menahan berbagai desisan yang keluar saat menyebut namanya. Tangannya meraih rambut hitam itu dan meremas-remasnya—mengacak-acaknya lebih tepatnya.

Jari-jari Sirius yang dari tadi bertahan di pundak Remus kini melonggarkan cengkramannya dan bergerak perlahan ke arah kancing kemeja. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ia membuka kancing-kancing itu sambil terus membuat Remus mendesah dengan cara menciumi lehernya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Sirius telah membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan lagi pada leher anak itu segera setelah dengan sukses membuka empat buah kancing yang terdapat pada kemeja Remus.

"Kenapa berhenti?" pinta Remus setelah Sirius menghentikan aksinya.

Sirius menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "aku jadi berpikir tentang apa yang kaupandang terus-terusan tadi saat pelajaran berlangsung"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ya?" kata Remus sambil tertawa, suara tawanya terdengar seperti kikikan centil para nona bangsawan, "sejujurnya, aku sedang memandang ke arah pohon Dedalu Perkasa di luar sana..."

Sirius mencibir, "males banget... Untuk apa?"

"Aku sedang mengingat saat-saat dimana aku baru sadar akan perasaanku terhadapmu—aku masih ingat, saat itu bulan purnama kesembilan, tahun keempat kita di Hogwarts..."

Sirius mendengus, "baiklah... Asal jangan samakan aku dengan pohon itu..."

Remus tersenyum dan memainkan kancing celana Sirius, matanya menyapu seluruh sosok Sirius yang dapat dijangkaunya.

"Tapi caramu memperlakukanku tadi seperti Dedalu Perkasa..."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sirius sambil mengernyit.

"Sangat liar... Kau tahu..." kata Remus lagi sambil membuka simpul pada ikat pinggang Sirius.

"Kau suka?"

Remus menggeleng, "_belum_..."

Sirius tidak memberikan Remus kesempatan berbicara dan membungkam mulutnya dengan satu ciuman.

Sementara matahari makin tinggi dan pohon Dedalu Perkasa terus-terusan menggerakkan dahan-dahannya dengan liar, Remus dan Sirius jatuh ke dalam dekapan masing-masing. Bagi Sirius, ternyata memerhatikan sesorang yang sedang memerhatikan sesuatu dapat membawanya ke pengalaman yang sama sekali baru.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Suatu hari di kelas, saya tanpa sadar memerhatikan seseorang dengan sangat intens, dasar maniak (Sirius Lupin pasti setuju akan hal ini...), tiba-tiba muncullah ide untuk membuat fanfiction ini. Bikinnya lumayan cepat, dua jam saja saudara-saudara! (itu termasuk lama atau cepat sikk?) bikinnya sebelum tidur, maksudnya sih biar ngantuk trus tidur... eh, yang ada malah keterusan ngetik...

Buat Sirius Lupin yang (pastinya) lagi baca ini: WOY! Ayo bikin fenfik!! ngambil pecut


End file.
